


Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, Cute, Dean Winchester Deserved Better, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Im still angry, M/M, dean shouldnt have died, deans birthday, tfw deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: TFW 3.0 celebrates Dean's birthday
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester

Dean hated celebrating his birthday. 

His father had never tried to make it a special day, and Sam was four years younger and Dean didn't like him going out by himself when he was younger. 

So every January 24, he acted like it was nothing special, and eventually Sam stopped nagging him to do something fun. 

And soon after that, Sam left for college, and Dean was alone. 

There was no point to his birthday from then on, and it often seemed pointless and selfish to celebrate his birthday while the apocalypse was going on. 

But God was gone, and they finally had a moment of peace. 

Still, Dean didn't expect anything come January. 

He reaches his hand out, keeping his eyes closed, feeling for Cas, hoping for some early morning cuddles. 

Instead, all he finds are cold sheets. 

He finally opens his eyes and sits up, frowning. 

"Cas?" He asks, but there is no response. He grumbles and gets up. He didn't expect anything special, but he'd hoped that at least his boyfriend would remember his birthday. 

He walks into the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee before moving to the map room. 

"SUPRISE!" 

Dean startles back, his hand out in a sort of Karate Kid type thing. 

"Happy birthday, Dean." Cas comes over and kisses him on the cheek. 

Dean is too awed to say anything. 

The bunker has been completely redecorated. Balloons are tied to every thing Sam, Eileen, and Jack could tie balloons too. 

Streamers were hung from the staircase and a banner was hung from the railing, written in cursive that could only have been Eileen. (Sam and Jack have the worst handwriting.)

"You... you.." Dean stammers, unable to get words out. 

"Of course we did, Dean, it's your birthday." Jack says, tilting his head the same way Cas does. 

Cas takes Dean's hand and tugs him forward to where a pie was on the map table with four candles sticking out of it. 

Dean gapes.

"Dean, say something." Sam says, lighting the candles. 

"Thank- thank you, guys." Dean finally manages to say. 

Cas smiles softly as Dean blows out the candles. 

***

Later, after Sam, Eileen, and Jack had gone to bed, Dean and Cas were sitting in the TV room, snuggled under a blanket. 

"What did you wish for?" Cas murmurs as Tombstone plays in the background. 

"You." Dean answers simply. "I wished for you."

"You have me." 

"I know. I wished for you... and me. I want us to get out of this life. I want us to be together and happy." 

Cas awws and buries his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"Who'd've thought you'd be a romantic."

"Only with you." Dean replies. 

"Happy birthday, Dean." Cas says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean deserved better than to be killed to promote W*lker
> 
> He didn't deserve to die, so here he is, alive and happy with his family.
> 
> (i know it was short but it was cute as is, so i left it)
> 
> happy birthday, dean! <3
> 
> xx


End file.
